Social Chain
by Hime-chii o.O
Summary: Their gazes locked for a whole minute waiting for the other to do something, but none. It wasn't until Hamuko went back to her book that Akihiko started to to walk again pausing a bit at the lounge. AkixHamu/FeMC, a little bit of incest and Minato Harem!
1. Home

**A/N: I'm currently having trouble with FF, and I don't know why. I had to use coding, just so I can have my stupid author's note written like this. I'm not sure if I used the right codes though... on the bright side, I might find a useful way of making a story mroe interesting if I wrote on code form. Anyways, this story is something outside the walls of P3P. It's close, but not really following the original plot of the game. Some of them might turn out to be OOC, so I'm really sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS is the rightful owner of the Persona Series and I am but a mere fan who loves playing it and writing the useless fanfics.**

* * *

><p><strong>46**

"Iwatodai." The speakers rang when the Arisato siblings had finally reached their destination. The train ride took longer than expected and they had arrived in Iwatodai almost at midnight. They were walking side-by-side, each of them blasting music from their individual earphones, when the clock had struck 12. Everything electronic suddenly stopped working. The two looked around and the atmosphere had drastically changed from normal to creepy.

"My player stopped working." Hamuko muttered pulling the red earphones out from her ears.

"The battery must've died. The same thing happened to mine." Her brother replied and looked around observing the whole area. "Let's just hurry." He suggested and walked ahead of her sister, who had followed suit.

The walk towards their assigned dorm was not pleasant. Coffins were lined up on the street and the moon had an eerily green glow. "Where's everyone?" Hamuko asked after seeing the ghost town.

They kept on walking and apparently arrived at the said building. None of them bothered to knock on the door and decided to just let themselves in. They were greeted by a young boy in jail clothes and made them sign some sort of contract. After mere seconds he disappeared into thin air.

"Who's there!" A girl's voice had shouted out of nowhere. "How did you…?" Shock was scribbled across her face and she moved her hand to a gun just hanging from her skirt.

Minato and Hamuko's senses were on full alert. What the hell was this girl gonna attempt to do anyways?

"Wait!" Another voice had interrupted. Right at that moment the lights turned on and the moon went back to normal.

"-nato… Minato!"

Minato's eyes jolted open and was greeted by his younger sister's unusually red orbs. "We're here." She said before standing up.

He stretched on his seat and remembered his dream. What was that all about? Maybe he'd been watching too many horror movies back at Tokyo. He scratched his head and looked up. He saw the stern eyes of his sister boring holes into him. He stared at the figure of Hamuko in front of him. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and she was patiently waiting for her brother to stand up. He looked around and saw that they were the only ones left inside the train.

"Let's go." His sister demanded before grabbing hold of his arm. She yanked him out of the train and dragged her across the station.

"I can walk." Minato grumbled and took his arm from his sister. "So where is this, Gekkoukn High Shcool, Iwatodai Dorm anyway?" He asked her while rubbing his sore arm. She may not look like it, but his sister was strong in many ways than none. She is such a tomboy and a girly-girl at the same time or as Minato puts it, she has a screwed up brain. Which was highly unusual for someone who has a one-track mind like hers.

"I have a map here, so calm your nerves." She retorted.

They walked together in silence looking around the atmosphere of the place. It was a beautiful afternoon and the spring breeze was slowly blowing through their faces. Tangling some fine auburn strands on Hamuko's auburn hair. "It's been a long time since we came here, huh?" She said in a soft voice.

Minato nodded in agreement. They never came back here in Iwatodai ever since their parents died in an accident 10 years ago. Believe it or not, their family was well-known, respected and filthy rich. They owned a trading industry and had imported all sorts of goods from Japan. Of course, when their parents died, the top lawyers and executives didn't know on who should take the company temporarily, since both the Arisato children were still very young to run their own franchise.

So how did they solve this problem? They searched for their father's long lost brother and made him run the company. He was doing a great job so far and because he didn't have a family, he concentrated well on his work and the well-being of his nephew and niece.

The decision to go back to Iwatodai was mostly Minato's. His sister wasn't that much up to it as the memories would still give her sleepless nights, but she couldn't just leave his brother alone, so she agreed.

"Ne, Hamuko… do you think…" Minato started but trailed off. His sister stared at her with worried eyes, but said nothing. He just gave her a reassuring smile which she gladly accepted.

The Arisato siblings were two very different people. They have the same features, but would look totally different because of the hair, the eyes and the complexion (A/N: for the people who had played P3P and didn't notice; the female protagonist is much paler than the male protagonist), plus they also act differently. Hamuko was cheery and smiles even when everything is down, while Minato has a tendency to show he did not care even though deep inside he does. His sister is also much capable of making more friends and be closer to people due to her friendly nature. Minato on the other hand, only speaks when needed and stay silent through a whole conversation unless someone asks for his opinion.

"We there yet?" Minato asked.

"Yeah… we're here." Hamuko answered and stopped walking in front of an old building. She approached the nameplate engraved at the side of the door and read it out loud."Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai Dorm. Yup, this is the dorm mentioned in our admission pamphlet." She said and opened the door.

"Welcome." A lucid voice had greeted them. It belonged to an attractive redhead who was sitting on the couch comfortably with a book in her hand. She stood up and approached the siblings. "You must be the new students transferring from Tokyo High." She said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes. I'm Hamuko Arisato and this is my brother Minato." Hamuko replied pointing a finger towards his brother who had just entered the premises.

"Arisato?" The girl's eyebrows quirked up at the familiarity of the surname. Never the less, she shrugged the thought off and proceeded to introduce herself. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo."

Minato cocked his eyebrows. _'Kirijo huh? No wonder she had that air of dominance around her… tch' _He had thought.

"Uhm, senpai, what time are those new students arri… oh."

All three of them looked towards the direction of the staircase and saw a pretty girl descending from it.

"That is Yukari Takeba. She will take you to your rooms at the 2nd and 3rd floor." The Kirijo heiress introduced.

"Uhm…" Yukari analyzed the two new people in front of her. They were very attractive, no arguing with that. They will surely gain instant popularity with the students in Gekkoukan in an instant. "Follow me." She motioned for them to follow and the two did as told.

"Here we are." She said and stopped at the end of the second floor hallway. "Pretty easy to remember since it's at the end of the hall." She chuckled lightly expecting them to respond, but her laughter died down when she didn't receive any reaction from either of the two. "Yeah… uhm… I'll take you to your room next."

She escorted Hamuko to the third floor and guided her to the last room at the end of the hall also. "So I guess, you must be really tired from the trip. You should get some rest." She suggested and left Hamuko alone.

Hamuko thanked Yukari before closing the door to her room. She looked around the bare walls and the plain furniture and sighed with frustration. "I need to do some shopping." She said as she fished her phone out of her skirt pocket and dialled her brother's digits.

"What?" The voice on the other line said when the ringing had stopped.

"Do you plan to eat dinner?" She asked him.

"No." He simply replied and hung up. If Hamuko was a different person right now, she would say that Minato was rude. But she was not a different person and she was Minato Arisato's younger sister, making her immune to his stoic, straight to the point(sometimes annoying) and one-word answers.

She sighed and closed her phone. She placed the small device on the bedside table and lay on the soft bed. She suddenly felt tired when she felt the soft texture of the matress. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep, actually forgetting that she had to change.

**4/7**

"Good Morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked after barging into Hamuko's room. The latter didn't even bother to answer the question so Yukari continued. "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

Hamuko was surprised. She didn't want to trouble Yukari by letting her wait for her to get ready. Besides, she should wake up her brother since she was the only one who knew how to wake him up properly. The last time someone else did that, they ended up hanging on a tree branch just outside Minato's bedroom window, which by the way was in shambles after the event. "I'll be okay on my own." She answered and went to her closet to pull out a new school uniform that was already provided when they had enrolled in Gekkoukan.

Yukari's face dropped. "Oh… Are you sure?" She seemed disappointed at Hamuko's reply, but in mere seconds her face lit up once more. "But, you don't wanna risk being late on the first day, would you?" She reasoned and apparently Hamuko gave in.

"Okay fine." She replied. "But I'll wake Minato first."

"Come on hurry up!" Yukari quipped in a cheerful voice.

_**Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru"**_

Yukari was talking none stop inside the train and Hamuko listened to every bit of word she had to offer. She said, they had to take the monorail to get to their school and even gloated that their last school was not like that. Hamuko fought the urge to say, "We usually take the limo" so her cheery mood wouldn't be ruined. She pointed out her favorite part and told them that their stop was at Port Island Station.

Yukari looked out the train's window and eventually just kept on talking. Hamuko turned to check on her older brother and saw that he was silently gazing at the bridge from a distance. "Minato-nii…" She started catching the attention of her sibling.

He gave her a reassuring smile and took hold of her hand. "I'm just enjoying the view." He told her and smiled.

Hamuko nodded her head and took her hand back. Her brother might say this, but she knew all-too-well that he was reminiscing the past explosion that happened on that very same bridge. He wouldn't just admit this to his sister, because he knows that the memory still pained her.

When they arrived at Tatsumi Port Island, they had to walk from the station to the school. It was a short walk and Yukari was usually the one who kept on blabbing. Minato was listening to his earphones to shut himself from the world while Hamuko kept a smile plastered on her face as she nodded with each and every one of Yukari's statments.

"Morning!" A female student had greeted Yukari when they first stepped inside the school gates. Turns out, this girl was actually quite popular with the students there.

"Morning!" She replied gallantly and turned to the two. "Well here we are… Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

"I'm sure we will." Hamuko replied with a warm smile.

They discussed a few other things until they heard a girl scream in the background. A few more screams followed after that, catching the attention of the three.

They turned towards the ear-piercing shriek and saw a few girls huddling towards a silver-haired boy with a blank expression on his face pretending(or maybe he wasn't) that the girls weren't there. He just kept on walking straight.

Hamuko followed him with her eyes wondering who this guy was. She believed he was just one of those jerky guys that girls would usually chase after because of his wild profile. She's had enough of those types and just shrugged him off and returned to her conversation with Yukari.

"Make sure to check your classroom assignments on the Main Hallway Bulletin Board." Yukari instructed before departing.

Minato nodded his head and motioned to his sister that they should get going.

They walked towards the main entrance together and earned a few stare and head turns from the students around them. Whispers and mumbles started to circulate amongst them. With their keen sense of hearing they were able to decipher every single one.

"Those are the new students from Tokyo High right?"

"Wow. They look hot. Do you think their together?"

"Check out that babe dude. I'm gonna get a score with her."

Minato's head turned at the last statement. He saw a boy approaching them with a devilish smirk on his face. "Hey." He greeted his sister.

Hamuko was surprised and backed up a little. "Hi." She replied politely, but with uneasiness.

"Bye." Minato intervened pushing Hamuko away when the boy was about to say something else. "Let's go Hamuko." He commanded from his sister.

"Gommenasai." She apologized to the boy before running to her brother's side. "Must you be so over-protective?" She asked when she finally caught up to him. They had entered the main hallway and saw a bunch of students gathering in front of the bulletin board. Mianto worked his way through the crowd, with Minako walking behind him.

"I'm your brother. It's my job to be over-protective." He replied plainly while pushing his way through the crowd of students. He was a bit forceful, making the students he pushed complain at his strength. "It seems that you are assigned in class 2-F." He informed when he saw his sister's name.

"And you?" Hamuko asked.

"3-D." He said and started to walk off.

(A/N: I decided to make Minato one-year older than Hamuko instead of making them twins. I figured it was appropriate since Hamuko was introduced to us a year after Minato/P3 was released.)

"Won't you come to the faculty office?" She asked him.

Minato waved a dismissive hand as a gesture of no and plugged his ears with his earphones.

Typical Minato to be too "good" to visit the faculty. Hamuko shook her hair lightly and decided to go to the faculty office herself. There she met Ms. Toriumi, her homeroom adviser. First impressions lasts and it seems as though Ms. Toriumi showed interest in Hamuko when she said a minor statement.

"Make yourself at home here in Gekkoukan. There are also several clubs you can join if you want." She suggested before Hamuko went out the door.

"I'll take note." Hamuko replied and closed the door.

_**After class…**_

Hamuko quietly stood up from her seat and organized her things. Class wasn't terrible and it was on the same level as her old school so there was no problem adjusting with school's curriculum. She was a top-notcher in her last school, and if she performs well on this one, no doubt she will also come out on top.

She was just about finished getting ready to leave when a funny-looking guy had suddenly blocked her path. "You must be the new student. Junpei Iori at your service." He gave out a huge grin and offered his hand to shake, but Hamuko just stared at him blankly.

"Stupei! Must you hit on every girl in this school?" Yukari interjected and pushed Junpei away. "Sorry about that." She apologized for him. "I didn't think we would be on the same class, talk about coincidence."

Hamuko giggled and surprised Yukari because ever since she arrived at the dorm, she never laughed and only gave a small smile. "I think so too. I'm gonna go ahead now. Wanna come with?" She offered but received a no in response. It turns out Yukari was in the archery team and that she had practice at the moment so she can't walk home with her.

"I see. Then I'm gonna go walk home alone then. That is if I don't run into– " Hamuko paused and answered her ringing phone. She took a second to check the caller ID, before pressing the answer button and pressing the speaker on her ear. "What is it nii-chan?"

"I'm gonna wait for you in the gates you got that?" He instructed and ended the call.

Hamuko sighed. "I guess I'm going then. I'll see you later Yukari." She said and started to head out of the classroom.

"What about me?" Junpei complained.

"I'll see you too." She replied with a sweet smile before dashing out of the room.

"That is some killer smile she has…" He commented earning a smack from Yukari. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Keep your eyes to yourself Stupei!" She scolded.

"I was!" He defended rubbing the arm which she hit and walked away muttering things to himself.

_**Evening…**_

When the siblings arrived in the dorm, they were greeted by no other than Mitsuru. Just like yesterday, she was quietly sitting on the couch with a book on her hand. "Good Evening." She greeted them when they closed the door behind them. "Are you accustomed to Gekkoukan yet?" She asked looking up from her book.

"I guess. Me and Yukari are classmates." She mentioned and made her way to the kitchen.

Minato propped himself on the couch in front of Mitsuru and plugged his ear with his earphones.

Mitsuru studied the boy hard. It was only this morning when the teacher introduced him to her class. It turns out they were both classmates and it didn't take long for him to gain a few fans because of his cool and laid-back attitude. She didn't mind this at all first, but was fairly disappointed at him when he fell asleep during class. What surprised her greatly though, was the fact that when the teacher woke him up to ask him a question, he answered correctly without even knowing the discussion. "Beginners luck" She thought, but was again proved wrong during math when he was called to the board. It's like he knew the answer even right before he took hold of the chalk.

Minato felt the cold stare of Mitsuru and looked up. He stared back at her without saying anything and after a few heart beats she gave up and returned to her book.

He didn't feel the need to stick around with the student council president anymore, so he stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to check on his sister.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Hamuko rummaging through the fridge.

"I'm hungry." She said and took out a cold hamburger.

Minato chuckled lightly at his sister. If there was one-thing they had in common, that was eating. She might look small, but her stomach is like a bottomless pit that can take in any food.

Hamuko looked up from the fridge and saw that her brother was smiling to himself, obviously amused at her actions. "What?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"I'll go ahead upstairs. I'll say good night now so you won't need to bother me later." He said and leaned in to give his sister a kiss on the forehead.

She lightly nodded her head yes and he proceeded to ascend up the stairs.

Mitsuru noticed the display of brotherly affection and was hit with tinge of jealousy and longing for her own sibling since she was an only child. But she masked this feeling and tucked it at the inner depths of her mind and distracted herself with the book on her lap.

"Can I join you Mitsuru-senpai?" Hamuko asked holding her own book.

Mitsuru's eyes moved to the cover and read it. "Midsummer Night's Dream" She read out loud.

Hamuko nodded her head and took a seat on the reclining chair just beside the sofa Mitsuru was sitting on. "I love Shakespeare's works. This one's my favorite." She admired the hard-bound cover of the book and looked up to Mitsuru.

The red-head smiled. "Well, he is a fine writer." She commented.

Hamuko agreed and started to work on reading the book on her hands. They stayed silent for a good deal of minutes with only the sounds of their books turning to the next page and the occasional tapping of Mitsuru's foot on the carpeted floor. Yukari had arrived a few minutes later and acknowledged their presence, but proceeded to her own room seeing that she was exceptionally tired from practice. After that, no more disturbances ensued for a good hour until they heard footsteps descending from the stairs.

Hamuko looked up from her book and saw the silver-haired boy from earlier. He stopped on his tracks when he saw her and it seemed like he was expecting her to do something. Their gazes locked for a whole minute waiting for the other to do something, but none. It wasn't until Hamuko went back to her book that he started to walk again pausing a bit at the lounge.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said, probably to Mitsuru.

The girl didn't look up from her material and just gave out a simple, "hn" for approval. After that he started to walk towards the door, but sneaked a glance at Hamuko when he passed by her. He was expecting her to maybe come at him or flirt just as the girls(excluding Mitsuru and Yukari since they were used to him) at Gekkoukan would usually do when he was around. But he received no reaction from her. All she did was stare at him and then return to her book. He might not admit it, but he was intrigued. For some unknown reason he wanted to know more about this girl and possibly get close to her, but the question is how?

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Chapter 1 of Social Chain. If any of you found wrong with it in particular, feel free to tell me. I'm open to suggestions and corrections. Oh and by the way, I used Hamuko in this story instead of Minako, mostly because I got Minato and Minako confused while writing the story. I'm gnna use Hamuko in every story that has Minato in them. Just don't forget to REVIEW okay?<strong>


	2. Demigods

****I'm on a roll! I can't believe I wrote a chapter as long as this one, I wanted to add more but I had an exam so I had to stop here. Though I made a lot of changes on how this chapter ran, mostly because I stirred Minato and Hamuko out of their usual personalities. Personally I wanted Minato to be laid back and calm while Hamuko was quiet yet cheery at the same time. But so far my desire for Minato to use more words and for Hamuko to be a little more open totally changed the whole perspective of things.****

****For now, enjoy Chapter 2 of Social Chain! And I have a special guest on this chapter. A special guest that will be staying for a while.****

****For the reviewers:****

**I didn't have time to reply to your **messages** one-by-one, so I decided to just type it here!**

**namine23: nope... no Persona and Tartarus involved. But I think they will be discussing this as a subject lecture in future chapters. I'm really sorry if you wanted Tartarus involved.**

**MysticForest44: I think there's a part like that in this chapter... I have to review the whole thing again.**

**Aya001: Thanks for pointing out that small mistake. I took care of it already.**

**: I love the whole incest thing too. I'm trying my hardest to not turn this into a Minato x Hamuko incest love story.**

**alyssapearl38: here's the update! Thanks for tuning in.**

**Have a Little Feith: so it seems... but gaaah sorry I won't be able to correct that one. I don't know where it is.**

**Lin.B'Cry: Hamuko will be with Aki. Don't worry about it.**

**John.K-pRc: I think I'll keep that pair open. For now, I'll let the others decide also. But I'll make a fanservice for you and Lin.B'Cry.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything!****

* * *

><p><strong>49**

Hamuko walked the halls of the 2nd floor casually, turning her head side-to-side occasionally to watch the students and teachers pass by her.

"It's Minato-sama!" A girl from her class shrieked and ran past Hamuko. A few girls started to follow afterwards, shouldering her with brute force. Her head spun with the sudden stampede and loud ear-peircing shrieks the fan girls gave off.

She turned around to where the girls ran to, and saw her brother ascending from the stairs. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he walked casually towards Hamuko.

"Minato-senpai, have you eaten your lunch?" A girl with buns asked him. He just brushed pass her.

"Minato-senpai, why'd you come here?" Another girl from 2-D questioned. He just stared at her bankly.

"Minato-senpai, me and your sister are classmates. Do you want me to take you to her?" A girl from her class stated making Minato pause from his tracks. The girls were expecting for an answer, but he grabbed his earphones and plugged his ears with it.

Her brother was showered with these questions. He brushed them all aside and continued on with the usual sleepy expression spread across his face. His earphones, weren't even blasting music due to the fact that the batteries of his player were dead. He just wanted to give off the idea that he wasn't listening to any of the girls.

"What do you want Minato-nii?" Hamuko asked when her brother was directly in front of her. She tilted her head a little to check on the crowd right behind Minato and saw a bunch of girls huddling close together whispering and murmuring while pointing fingers at both of them.

"Uncle called." He informed with a stoic voice.

"And?" Hamuko pressed on waiting for his brother to say something else.

"He said he's going to check up on us this weekend." He replied and noticed the students passing by were giving them looks. He felt uneasy under the watchful eyes of those students, but kept his composure while talking to his younger sister.

Hamuko's jaw dropped. "Screw you…" She told him with narrowed eyes. No way in hell would she believe that their uncle was coming to "check up" on them. As far as she knows, he was far too busy with work and "business" to even take a short vacation. Plus, their uncle tend to play it safe.

"I'm serious." He said and pulled her into a corner to talk to her quietly. The stares were making it hard for him to talk in the middle of the hallway. "If you don't believe me, call him when we get back to the dorm." After saying that, he turned on his heel and walked away pushing past through some girls who were cooing over his presence.

Hamuko watched the back of his brother walk off until it disappeared completely from her sight. She sighed and went on her way back towards her classroom but was stopped by a female classmate. If she remembers correctly, her name was Risa.

"Hamuko-san, I was wondering if you had adjusted to Gekkoukan yet." She asked with huge plastic grin plasterd on her face.

Hamuko really wanted to say, _"why do you even care?"_ so bad, but fought the urge to do so and instead said, "I'm getting used to its system, thanks for asking."

She turned around to leave, but she was again stopped by another classmate. "Minato-sama is your brother right, Hamuko-chan?"

Hamuko cocked an eyebrow. Seriously, why were they pushing her for info? "Is it not obvious?" She asked them.

The two girls laughed almost forcefully. "Hamuko-chan is so funny, right Kari?" Risa commented and elbowed her bleached-blonde friend.

Kari also laughed at the comment. "We were just wondering, because you guys looked so different."

"Really now? " She asked, sarcasm leaking from her voice. Sure, they had different eye, hair and skin color, but the features are pretty much the same. Same jaw, same round eyes and same bone-structure. If you let Minato wear a brown wig, red contacts and bleach him, he'd totally look like the guy version of Hamuko. Same goes for her as well. If she wore a blue wig, blue contacts and got a tan, she would look like a gender-bent Minato. But so far, only people who are close to them and who are around them always only get to notice the similarities of her and her brother.

"Hamuko-chan you are such a comedian. Why don't you hang out with us some other time?" Risa suggested and tugged on Hamuko's arm lightly pulling her towards the direction of their classroom.

"Totally!" Kari agreed. But Hamuko knew all too well that they were just using her to get close to Minato.

She slid her arm off of Risa's grip and backed up a few steps a forced smile fixed on her face. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass. After all, I do have a busy schedule." She said before bailing on the two wannabees. Well, she was lying about the busy schedule, but it was the quickest alibi she could come up with and at this point she was walking away from her classroom 'cause of this.

She was hanging her head low muttering things when she bumped into someone on the hall. She looked up only to be greeted by the same silver-head man living on the dorm. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." She apologized and bowed her head.

"No it's okay..." He replied and stared at her. Seriously, nothing is happening. No shrieking, no pouncing. Nothing.

"Ah... well, I'll go on ahead." She scratched the back of her head and proceeded to walk away, this time going back to her classroom. That small encounter with him must have snapped her back to reality. Either way, she was still gonna see him back at the dorm. And if she really thought about it, he was kinda cute, but no. She will not mess with the campus heart throb. She's already got her hands full with her own brother's fans.

_**Evening…**_

"That was not necessary nii-chan! He was just asking for directions!" Hamuko screamed as she opened the door of the dorm.

It seems as though the siblings had an encounter with a male student from Iwatodai High (A/N: Not Gekkoukan, just a normal high school in Iwatodai), who decided to ask Hamuko for directions. Minato, being overly-suspicious and over-protective, pounced on him and slammed him to the nearest wall threatening to dislocate his arm if he tried anything funny with his sister.

"Are you sure he wasn't planning to knock you out so he can kidnap you!" He reasoned, raising his voice for the first time that they had arrived in Iwatodai.

"You were watching Ryan Higa's movie on Youtube again weren't you!" She accused shutting her brother up. "You always get influenced with the things you watch! I can't believe you!" She turned on her heel and attempted to walk out, but Minato grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her into a hug.

(A/N: Ryan Higa's movie about being an A.S.S. AKA Agent of Secret Stuff)

"I was just worried that what happened 2 years ago would happen again." He said, this time a little bit softer.

Hamuko calmed and let herself sink into his brother's embrace.

"It won't happen again. I'm no longer a kid nii-chan" She reassured pulling away from the hug. "And will you please stop worrying about an event that had happened 2 years ago!" Her voice was cheery as if the argument between her and Minato has never actually happened. She turned around to walk to the stairs but caught something in the corner of her eye. It seems as though they weren't the only ones in the lobby. Well doy! They were in a dorm! Of course some of them would have been home from school already, stupid!

"Uh… sorry for the ruckus." Hamuko apologized. She was so embarrassed right now. She wanted to crawl under her bed and never get out until next semester. Minato seemed embarrassed also, but kept it cool and just casually joined the others in the lounge. He took a seat on an empty space on the couch and stared at the unfamiliar face that was in front of him.

Hamuko was also aware of the guy and also stared at him. Yukari had noticed this and was suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Shuji Ikutsuki. He's the school's chairman."

"It's very nice to meet our new acquaintances in this dorm. Oh and by the way, I don't think you've been introduced yet. This is Akihiko Sanada. He's a senior like you." He pointed at Minato who looked the least bit interested in Akihiko.

"Hey." Was all he said.

"Hi." She replied finally learning the boy's name. "I'm Hamuko and this is my brother Minato." Hamuko said in behalf of his rude brother.

She gave him one of her sweetest smiles and caught him off guard. No girl has ever given him that kind of smile before. Mitsuru, mostly wears her business smile around him, Yukari never gives him her sweetest smiles and the girls in their school would usually put up smiles that gave off a weird flirty aura for which he did not like. The last time he'd seen a smile as genuine as Hamuko's smile right now, was from when his sister Miki was actually still alive. Right before that fire ever happened.

When he blinked, he thought he saw the image of his younger sister in her place. He was dazed and was lost in her eyes. He stared so much, to the point of actually glaring at her.

Hamuko blinked and stared back wondering why he gave her that look. Minato in particular noticed how Akihiko was glaring and decided to clear his throat to snap him out of his trance. Fortunately for him, he did.

"It's nice to meet you…" He trailed off and went on looking at the ground beneath his feet.

An awkward silence enveloped the air and if it wasn't for the chairman asking on the whereabouts of Mitsuru, the silence wouldn't have been broken.

"Student council." Was the single answer of Yukari.

"Ah... busy as ever I believe." Ikutsuki remarked.

With that said, Hamuko decided to make her exit. She directly went upstairs to her room and took out her phone to dial their uncle's number. A few rings and the door to her room opened. She looked up to see Minato standing at the doorway with his hands on his pockets.

"I'm calling uncle now…" She told him and the other end picked up. She placed the phone on top of the bedside table and put it on speakers.

"Hamuko-chan! I'm so glad you called! How's Iwatodai?" His uncle asked in an all too eager voice.

"It's fine. I called to ask if you're really gonna visit us on the weekend?" She asked.

"Yes. I was scheduled with a meeting there, so I decided, why not visit my niece and nephew?"

Hamuko looked up to her brother and saw him mouth the words, "I told you so" before taking his leave. She rolled her eyes and approached the open door and closed it with a loud bang.

"So are you guys okay with that?" Her uncle asked when she finally returned to sit on the edge of the bed. She picked up the phone and pressed it on her ear, cancelling the speakers.

"Yeah I guess." She told him.

"Good. And oh, before I forget, you're cousin came by the office this morning. It seems, that he would be coming with me."

"Yeah sure." She said and ended the call. She laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She screamed and placed a pillow on top of her face. Her uncle visiting means trouble in Iwatodai, though she didn't really want to interfere, but it can't be helped. A few minutes after that, she heard a knock on her door.

"Is everything all right Arisato?" The voice on the other side of the door asked. It was Mitsuru checking on Hamuko.

Hamuko sat up and whipped her head at the door. "Uhm, yes, everything's fine. I was just blowing off steam." She stated.

There was a moment of silence and Hamuko could hear the soft murmurs of Mitsuru on the other side. "Blowing off steam?" She asked herself on a low tone, but Hamuko heard it loud and clear. "Very well… I'll let you "blow off steam", just make sure to keep it on the down low." Mitsuru stated and walked off.

Hamuko once again place the pillow on her face and muffled a scream.

The days had gone by quickly and school was as normal as it could get. Homeworks piled up and the Arisato siblings breezed through the classes. "Too easy..." Minato would say when their french teacher called him up to translate a whole paragraph in french. You need to know your languages when you're gonna get into the family business after all. Before you know it, it was already the weekend.

**4/12**

After waking up on a beautiful morning, Hamuko went straight to the shower and got dressed. Today was the day where her uncle and cousin will come to visit them. Her uncle didn't exactly say what time though. He just said on the "weekend".

She had prepared for his arrival though. She made sure to check the high quality restaurants in the city if ever his uncle asked to dine in a restaurant. Oh, but that would mean attracting some attention to themselves. They are usually surrounded by bodyguards for means of protection. Living in this dorm was the first time that she and Minato had gone without big men in black suits hiding somewhere unseen while watching them carefully.

After getting ready she proceeded to the lounge of the dorm and was surprised to see his uncle sitting on the single couch with two big men in suits standing right behind him as expected. She checked the time on her watch and saw that it was still 8:12 AM.

"Hamuko!" Her uncle, Yukihara, greeted her. He stood up from the couch and greeted her with open arms.

"Uncle." She said and gave Yukihara a hug. "When did you get here?" She asked when she broke the hug to look at his uncle.

"Just a few minutes ago. Minato-kun came down to greet me and Souji here." He explained and pointed to her cousin who was indulged in a conversation with Minato.

"You haven't changed a bit." Hamuko commented when she saw Souji's appearance. "What made you come here?" She asked.

"Souji will be moving next year to Inaba due to uncle Kyouseke and aunt Hana's occupation." Minato explained getting straight to the point as usual.

Of course… Souji had always lived a life like that. His mother Hana was their mom's sister, so he had no relation in the business of the Arisato bloodline. Though they were actually rich considering his parent's jobs. The only problem was they had to travel a lot and he had to move and switch schools, a lot too. Last time in one school year he actually had to transfer schools three times. That's why he usually shuts himself out from the other students and not get too attached. The closest thing he had with friends was with Hamuko and Minato themselves 'cause they cared enough to come visit their lonely cousin at least twice a month to check on him.

Although he usually takes his pick on a few girls in his current school and would usually enjoy himself with them until he transfers once again. That guy is unpredictable after all.

"I asked mom and dad if I could stay here with you guys." He stated with a huge grin on his face.

Hamuko shattered to pieces. She couldn't believe what she just heard from Souji. Sure it was great that they'd be together and all, but seriously! It's bad enough that she had to deal with the prying hands of Minato's fan girls, now she has to deal with Souji's too! Don't get her wrong, but Souji is quite attractive. He was the spitting image of his mom, only his hair color was inherited from his dad. Sure he looked a little nerdy sometimes, but when you look past the glasses that he doesn't even frikkin' need, you see a total hottie.

"Are you sure about that?" Hamuko asked him.

Souji nodded his head yes. "Positive. Starting tomorrow I am a freshman in your high school."He stated with a proud smile that Hamuko so wanted to knock out of his face.

"Well… that's… wow…" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"I'm fine with it, but what about your room?" Minato asked him.

"I was wondering if I could room with you nii-san." Souji asked in a polite but straight voice. He was always like that towards Minato and Hamuko.

"Fine with me. But you buy your own bed." He remarked and placed one earphone on his right ear.

"Splendid! I will have someone talk to the school's chairman about Souji-kun's enrolment." Yukihara exclaimed after hearing the news.

Someone. It was always "someone" and not "me". Their uncle takes too many precautions. He never rendezvous with anyone in real life, unless it's someone really important. It seems he wanted to learn from his older brother's mistake.

The Arisato's, plus Souji, talked for a while in the lounge totally ignoring the two body guards standing on each side of Yukihara. If she wasn't mistaken, there were two or four more just outside their dormitory. After 5 minutes of talking they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They halted and all turned their heads to see the Kirijo heiress making her way down. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that they had visitors.

"Arisato. I see you have visitor's" She stated eyeing the two men in suits right beside Yukihara.

Hamuko stood from her seat. "Uh yeah. This is our uncle Yukihara Arisato and our cousin Souji Seta." She introduced. "Uncle, that's Mitsuru Kirijo."

Souji and Yukihara stood up to bow down to the Mitsuru. "I am very pleased to meet the heiress of the Kirijo group." Yukihara stated when he finally looked up.

Mituru's eyes widened and realization struck her. Of course! No wonder the name Arisato was so familiar! They were a top trading business partner with the Kirijo group. How could she have forgotten? "I'm pleased to meet you too." She replied. Her eyes flickered to the two bodyguards that he brought with him and she wondered why he had one. Sure, it's for protection and all, even her father has one, but why the big ones? "Are you here to check on your niece and nephew?" She asked and motioned for them to sit back down.

"I'm here for a meeting with one of your executives, and since I'm here I decided to stop by. By the way, their cousin Souji-kun here will be enrolling in your school. He had decided to room with Minato-kun if it is okay with you." Yukihara had said.

"I suggest you talk to the school's chairman on that one." She replied. "Afterr all, it is not on my agenda."

Yukihara smiled knowingly. "Yes, but the school and Port Island itself is run by the Kirijo group. If I'm not mistaken, so is this dorm. So I assume you have direct contact to the higher-ups of this whole thing."

Mitsuru was awe-struck. "Uhm… yes… I'll contact the chairman and settle for his enrolment."

"Thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be heading off to that meeting." He stood up and turned to leave but was stopped by Hamuko.

"You're not staying for lunch?" She asked.

Her uncle shook his head and stated, "Not today Hamuko-chan. Maybe some other day. Ciao!" He bid them goodbye and finally left the building with his two bodyguards tailing him. A black volvo S80 was parked right outside the dorm with two matching black GMC Yukon XL Denali parked at each end of the expensive car. He stepped inside the volvo and bid his final farewell to his niece and nephew.

"So... you're the heir to the Arisato industries?" Mitsuru asked when the three mysteriously bullet proof cars left the lot.

Hamuko scratched the back of her head and ruffled her wavy ponytail. "Well... no. Minato is." She corrected. "For one: he's older, but it's mostly because a woman can't inherit the family business."

Mitsuru cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not?" She asked seeming a bit curious. She shouldn't stick her nose in other people's family business, but her curiosity got the best of her. Especially since she just found out that one of her dorm-mates were the heir to the Kirijo group's top trading partner.

"We have a complicated lineage." Minato stated earning the attention of the red-head. "It's some sort of tradition. But if there is no male to inherit the business, the husband that the daughter chooses will be the one to run the industry, though he has to take in the name of the Arisato instead." He added saying more than he usually does. Mostly because he wanted to impress the Kirijo and show her that they are not the only ones who are powerful enough to run Japan. He was being a jerk, but that's the usual him. Especially when Souji is around. It was his way of being a good role-model to their younger cousin.

Mitsuru was interested now. Their family was even more complicated than her own arranged marriage. Who would've thought.

"Mitsuru, I saw a couple of cars on the way back from my jog. Did your father come to visit?" Akihiko asked the minute he saw MItsuru standing just near the front desk.

"No. It was Yukihara Arisato. Their uncle." She answered and pointed to Hamuko and Minato.

His eyes widened with shock. "You mean..." He trailed off.

"Uh... yeah..." Hamuko answered even if he didn't finish his question. It was because she knew what he was going to ask anyway. _"You're an Arisato?" _Yeah, they get that a lot. The Arisato children were not as popular as the Kirijo mostly because of personal reasons. Some people wouldn't even know that the Arisato industry had an heir. As far as the news go, they died in the explosion 10 years ago. They let the people believe what they believe and witness what they witness. Though if they witness too much, some higher-ups would make sure to take care of this.

He studied the girl who answered his question. Now that he thought about it, she looked like the late wife of the also late Katsuhiro Arisato. He knows because he'd seen them in person. They were the ones who helped his father get his job before he passed away himself.

Hamuko fidgeted under his intense stare. Why did he look at her like she was some sort of specimen anyways? She looked around the room and saw that Souji was staring at Akihiko wierdly and sometimes whispered something to Minato.

Souji narrowed his eyes at Akihiko. Feeling the cold stare directed at him, the silver-haired senior turned his head towards Souji's direction. In doing so, they had just indulged themselves at a staring game right before Souji broke into a fit of laughter for no apparent reason, earning him looks from Hamuko, Akihiko and Mitsuru, and a smack right at the back of the head from Minato.

"Ow." He whined and rubbed his head.

"Why were you laughing?" Minato asked in a stern voice.

"I'm just amused at him." He said and pointed to Akihiko. "No one's ever beaten me at the staring game before." He stood from his seat and patted the older boy in the back making Akihiko totally confused.

"Senpai, I'm gonna go out for a bit." Yukari said when she finally joined in on them. "Oh. Who's that?" She asked and pointed to Souji, who was standing right beside Akihiko.

A smirk formed on Souji's lips when he saw Yukari. "I think I already like it here..." He muttered and earned another smack at the back of the head, this time from the female Arisato.

"Keep your hands to yourself Souji." She scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Yukari asked Hamuko.

"Uh it's nothing." She reassured. Knowing Souji, he was probably thinking of the same thing he thought when he found a "potential" girl on his old schools. But since they were all here, she might as well introduce them. "Oh yeah. This is our cousin Souji Seta. He's a freshman at Gekkoukan starting tomorrow and will be Minato's roommate as well."

"It's a pleasure meeting you all." He dipped his head lightly for a few seconds and looked up to see Hamuko's reaction at his gesture. She simply rolled her eyes signifying that she wasn't buying the "act polite around other people" crap. He wasn't usually this polite and respond with a "hn" whenever someone introduced him. But they usually act differently around each other than they do around strangers. Of course, none of the three ever had close friends before mostly because of some personal reasons. That's why Souji and Minato would tend to shut themselves out from everyone around them and would only open up around each other and Hamuko. Sure Souji was as friendly as Hamuko was, but he doesn't keep his friends too close unlike Hamuko who loves to keep them as treasures near her heart. Though she couldn't also say she's ever had a real friend before. Most of them were only after money and some of the nice people were afraid to approach her and her brother.

"It's very nice meeting you too..." Yukari muttered and analyzed the appearance of the new arrival. He was also strikingly attractive like the Arisato siblings. In fact, if gods and goddesses were real, she would say that they were a family of demigods judging from their appearances.

"Well now that I see we're acquainted with our new dorm-mate, I need to make some preparations for your transfer." Mitsuru remarked and proceeded to go up the stairs once more, her cellphone already in hand.

"I'm gonna go change from this sweaty clothes." Akihiko followed suit and also left the 1st floor lounge leaving behind Hamuko, Minato, Souji and Yukari alone.

"So... have you guys eaten breakfast yet?" Yukari asked and took a seat at the couch across Minato.

Speaking of breakfast, Hamuko suddenly remembered she was actually hungry. And just at the right moment, a certain blue-haired boy's stomach growled.

They all turned their attention towards him who still kept on his straight face. "Well, that answers you question." He said and stood from the couch. "I'm going out for brunch. You coming with me?" He turned to Souji and Hamuko who was standing side-by-side at the hall way.

"Why not." Hamuko remarked. She turned to Yukari and offered for her to come, but she turned it down. So the three of them left to eat at Hagakure leaving Yukari alone at the lounge.

As much as she wanted to join in on them, she had a feeling that she'd feel a little out-of-place.

She kept her eyes on the three when they went outside the door and noticed that they acted differently around each other. Minato was actually using more words in his sentences(usually he would use one or four words when speaking to others), Hamuko was sarcastic(she's usually dead serious whenever she says something) and Souji... well she didn't know his personality yet so she didn't judge him. For now that is.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the surprise guest? Anyways, anyone who can guess the reason about the big time bodyguards and the bullet proof cars gets to pick the pair for Souji! Hint: it's about my current fascination to a certain affiliation. If you want, I could make an OC for you just so you can dish it with Souji Seta *wink*.<strong>

**Tell me if you guys hate the attitudes of the P3, P4 and P3P protagonists in this story. I re-read through it and so far I was not satisfied with their personalities. I twisted Souji and turned him into a bit of a playboy and also I decided that they should act differently around each other.**

**I wanted to continue this chapter until I got to the Akihiko and Hamuko moments, but I realized this chapter got too long and I wouldn't want to bore you guys.**

**Review on you opinions okay? Like I said, I'm open to suggestions so be free to click the button right below this story!**


	3. Truth Out

**WHEW! How long has it been since I last updated? 2? 3 months? Well I'm sorry for keeping the readers waiting. School, swimming and dance are really taking up a good amount of my schedule. For the readers who have been loyal to me, thank you so much! Although I haven't proof-read this chapter yet, mostly because I want to update now. Also, it's a little short for my liking, but I hope it satisfies you.**

**I can't reply to all your reviews at the moment and will do so in the upcoming chapter. I was really surprised about the many reviews I got when I logged back in. You guys really made me happy, that I really wish I could provide you guys with a better chapter than this. I promise to do my best on the other upcoming chapters!**

**I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P3P**

* * *

><p><strong>415**

It was lunchtime and a certain brunette didn't know where her feet were taking her. So far she just wanted to get away from the classroom and from all the fuss about the new kid in class 1-C and how attractive he was. No one knew she and Minato were cousins with him yet, and she doesn't really intend to let anyone but the dorm occupants know about this little info.

A few more steps and she was right below the stairs that would lead her to the rooftop. She stopped right at the bottom and looked up at the door that was hanging open. Well, why not just go up at the damn roof right? She hasn't seen it ever since she transferred here so what the heck.

She climbed each step cautiously and kept a grip on the hand rails. For some unknown reason, there was a nagging feeling inside her, telling her that someone was there. She walked towards the light and just for a minute, it had blinded her eyes like a bright glow had just hit her face. Cliché, but it was her point of view after all.

Turns out the roof was just as plain as it could get, so why did she f*ck with a dramatic entrance?

Stone benches were carefully placed on each round cement table with flowers to accentuate the surroundings. Though it didn't do much accentuating due to the fact that the flowers were really dry. The fence around the whole area seemed to be made of titanium and were bars like in prison. Though she had to give the view a credit. She could see Iwatodai from up there and the way the sea glimmers under the sunlight is just breathtaking. Well she would have noticed if her attention wasn't on the familiar silver-head boy sitting at one of the benches.

"I must be disturbing something." She said to Akihiko causing him to turn his head towards her.

"Oh! Arisato. N-no… you're not disturbing anything. Have a seat." He patted the spot just right next to him.

Hamuko nodded her head and comfortably seated herself right beside Akihiko, with 2 or 3 inches to spare. She looked towards the horizon and appreciated the view in front of her as the wind blew softly on her face rustling her auburn hair.

"Have you had your lunch yet?" He asked striking up a conversation.

"I have." She replied without turning her head. "You?"

"Not hungry." He said and turned to look at her face. Her eyes seemed to be somewhere else, though he can still feel her presence. She was not like the others. She was different… and beautiful too. He'd seen other girls that would have looked far more attractive than her, but he never looked at them long enough to actually say it, unlike in her case at this moment.

It was either his intense stare or simply the urge to look at him that made Hamuko turn her head slowly to meet his gray eyes. For a moment the whole world stopped turning under their feet and it seemed like time stopped. Hamuko felt heat crawl up to her face as she stared back at those stunningly beautiful gray eyes.

His eyes moved to her lips and lingered there for a moment wondering how they would taste like against his own. Absent-mindedly he carefully leaned in and she didn't even look away or move. She just sat there anticipating his next move.

Just as their lips were about to brush against each other the bell rang snapping them back into reality.

Akihiko suddenly stood up and realized what he was just about to do. "That's the warning bell. I better get to class." He explained nervously as he shifted his weight from foot-to-foot.

Hamuko stood up and nodded her head, her face really flushed by this time around. "I'll see you later at the dorm senpai." She remarked and attempted to leave.

"Hamuko." He called out and Hamuko stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. "I'm usually bored every Monday and Friday after school because there's no club meeting. If you're free, maybe we can hang out some time?" He asked almost nervously, unsure of himself.

Hamuko turned to him and smiled. "I'd love to hang out with you senpai!"

"Great! Then I guess we could hang out on Friday?" He asked.

"Hm… Yes." Was all her reply and she finally whirled on her heels and left the area.

Somehow, Hamuko couldn't contain the smile that formed on her lips and the warmth of her blood creeping up to her face. If she had only looked back at Akihiko, she would have seen that he was in the same situation as her.

"You look flushed. What happened?" Yukari asked the minute she stepped inside the classroom.

"Huh? Oh. I guess I was spending too much time under the sun." She lied and took a seat. Yukari asked no further questions and after a few more minutes their teacher arrived to resume class.

**Evening**

"Did you enjoy school?" Minato asked Souji during dinner. The three of them were the only ones in the dining room as the others were still not home due to club activities.

Souji lowered his head on the table until he bumped his forehead on the hard surface. "No. The girls were so noisy." He complained. For a Casanova type of guy to complain about girls like that is something totally new and weird.

"Oh believe me it's just starting. When word gets out about the cute new freshman, the girls will hoard around you every morning just like Akihiko-senpai and Minato-nii." Hamuko explained and took a sip at her noodle soup.

Souji grunted under his breath and covered his head with both of his hands. "Oh great."

Minato and Hamuko laughed at their cousin.

The laughter was broken when Mitsuru and Akihiko arrived. They all looked towards the front door to see two of the other senpai's.

"Oh hey." Hamuko greeted. Her eyes were set on Akihiko, who was trying his best not to fidget under her intense stare.

"Good evening. I see you guys haven't joined any clubs yet?" Mitsuru asked.

"There are still no openings, so yeah." Hamuko replied.

"What's wrong with your cousin?" Akihiko pointed to Souji who still had his head on top of the table with an empty bowl of beef ramen in front of him.

"He's finding it hard to deal with the Gekkoukan girls." Hamuko chuckled and stood from her seat. She brought her plate and took her brother's and cousin's too. She dumped all the dirty dishes on the sink and washed them in a jiff.

"I know how you feel." Akihiko sympathized and took a seat on the couch. He took out his boxing gloves and started to polish them. Mitsuru went to behind the counter and started to search an important project on the internet.

Minato and Hamuko joined Akihiko on the lounge and left Souji on the table.

"So how was practice?" Hamuko asked and plopped down right beside Minato. The dorm was pleasant that evening and felt like any other normal evening so a normal conversation would have been much help.

"It was– " He begand, but Akihiko's statement was cut when a ray of bullets started to infiltrate the building breaking the stained glass windows of the dorm. I was unexpected and sudden. Instincts were the ones to kick in when the first bullet penetrated the dorm.

"Everybody get down!" Mitsuru commanded and got down on the floor.

Everyone did as told and looked for cover. Souji who was on the kitchen, turned the table over and hid behind it.

"What the hell is going on!" Akihiko shouted through the loud bangs of bullets hitting ever single fragile thing in the room.

Hamuko and Minato kept quiet and didn't say a single word.

The bullets finally decided to stop. They took glances at one another and decided to wait for a few more minutes in case another batch of bullets comes in. They heard nothing but the screeching of wheels from a distance and footsteps running up the stairs. They all whipped their head towards the door and anticipated an intruder, but was greatly relieved to see the panic-stricken face of Yukari Takeba standing just below the door frame.

"Are you guys okay! I was on my way home when I saw a car parked in front of the dorm. I was about to approach it, when men in black suits got out with guns and started firing at the dorm." She ranted trying to keep her breathing steady.

Minato stood up, followed by Mitsuru, Akihiko and Souji. "Who was that?" Mitsuru asked and turned to look at Minato for answers.

"We can talk about it later." Akihiko suggested. "Are we all okay?" He looked around the room and saw that everyone standing seemed to be fine. A few minor cuts and scratches from the flailing glass and splinters, but aside from those, they were fine.

"Actually…" Hamuko muttered and used the arm rest on the couch to help herself up. Everyone's eyes had widened at the sight of Hamuko's right uniform sleeve smouldered with her blood. She was clutching her shoulder in pain to avoid blood from spurting out. "It's just a flesh wound, but it still hurts." She chuckled lightly and fell over.

Akihiko caught her with ease and helped her sit on the couch.

"I'm fine. Just get me a doctor." She instructed.

"Already on it." Mitsuru stated flipping her phone open.

"What was that all about?" Yukari asked nervously as she stared at Hamuko's wound.

Minato, Souji and Hamuko all exchanged glances. It wasn't until Minato nodded his head that they decided to speak up.

"That was probably one of Yukihara Arisato's enemies." Souji said and joined them in the lounge.

"Issues much? Why rain our dorm with bullets when your uncle is the enemy?" Yukari asked calmly, but her voice still quivered with fear.

"Mostly because Minato is the successor of the Yamaguchi-kumi family." Hamuko replied as plainly as she possibly could.

Akihiko pondered the statement for a while and his eyes widened with shock when revelation dawned on his face. "Wait a second. Isn't that one of the biggest branch in the Yakuza?" His voice was coated with a thick layer of disbelief.

Minato sighed. "Yes. My father was the former oyabun of the Yamaguchi-kumi family of the Yakuza. The Arisato industry is just one way of the Yakuza to gain power here in Japan. Ever since his death, his brother replaced him and I am to be the successor." He explained in firm details saying much more words in one statement than he normally does.

All jaws in the room except Hamuko, Minato and Souji's were all hanging agape.

"We're sorry to have endangered you guys by coming here. If you want we could always move out." Hamuko apologized sincerely and gripped her shoulders once more from the pain. The room fell silent for a few heart beats.

Mitsuru shook her head and spoke up. "No. It's fine. You are a part of this dorm now and we can't endanger you by leaving you out in the open."

Yukari stared at her senpai with shock. "You're joking right senpai?"

Mitsuru turned to Yukari. "Why would I be? Are you implying that you want them out of this building Takeba?"

Yukari shook her head nervously. "No… uhm… I'll go to bed now." Yukari turned and left the scene with troubled thoughts running through her head.

"We should really treat you Hamuko." Akihiko remarked once Yukari was out of ear-shot.

Hamuko nodded her head obediently as Akihiko approached her to check on her wound, under Minato's watchful eyes.

"The doctor will be here any minute now. I'll go talk to Takeba." Mitsuru had said and also left the scene to follow Yukari up to her room.

"So… I guess it's out and your location is confirmed." Souji sighed and plopped himself down on one of the ruined sofa's.

"That move was quiet careless of them… I mean raining our dorm with a storm of bullets would only alert uncle and tighten the security around- ow!" Hamuko flinched away from Akihiko and shot him a pained look.

"Sorry… sorry… I guess I shouldn't have done that…" He apologized and tried to check her wound again.

Minato glared at him, but shrugged it off for he had more important matters to deal with at the moment. He walked towards the broken window and stuck his head out checking for any trace of those men who decided to ambush them. "Whatever their plan was, it has already started…"

**4/18**

"How are you holding up Hamuko?" Akihiko asked Hamuko when he ran into her at school.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that the sleeves of the winter school uniform are long." She laughed non-chalantly and rubbed her shoulder trying to ease the sting a bit. It had disturbed her sleep on the first night and she wanted to so much stand up from her bed, get out the door, walk down the stairs to the second floor and knock on his brother's room so she can sleep next to him. It was weird because sometimes their relationship would be like they were still a bunch of 5 year olds.

They walked the halls together earning a few head turns from some passing students. Most were glares coming from Akihiko's fans and most were directly thrown at her. Hamuko saw this but didn't acknowledge it all the way. After all, it's not her fault that she's close with the Campus Heartthrob. She smiled to herself thinking of the fact that a lot f girls would want her place right at that moment.

"So your uncle knows about it already?" He questioned breaking her trail of thoughts.

She turned her eyes at the ground below her and nodded her head. "Yeah he does. If you look around closely enough you'll find the bodyguards he sent to protect us."

Akihiko perked his head up and searched the area for the so-called body-guards, but unfortunately found none. He was curious about the men, but didn't ask about it because he didn't want to leave the impression that he liked to push his luck.

As if reading his mind Hamuko spoke up. "You won't be able to see them if you looked for them. They're actually disguised as either by pedestrians, students, locals or teachers. If you see an unfamiliar face in this school, that's probably one of them."

Right at that moment both of them walked pass a student who had his eyes set on Hamuko a little too intently. Akihiko craned his neck around to see if his eyes weren't deceiving him and only confirmed it when he saw that the guy mysteriously disappeared. He turned his head left and right trying to look for the guy's location but was only met with failure several times. They kept on walking and he kept searching around the area really determined to find some bodyguards. He was so busy at what he was doing that he never payed attention to his surroundings.

"Senapai look ou– oh…" Hamuko's warning came a little late for Akihiko had bumped into a guy probably walking the hallways.

"Minato?" Akihiko was confused when he met face to face with the guy he just bumped into. His familiar blue hair was in disarray and his blue-gray eyes held nothing but boredom and lack of sleep.

Minato stared at Akihiko and moved his eyes towards Hamuko who was standing right behind him. Jealousy bubbled up inside his body when the thought of his sister being alone with some other guy crossed his mind. But Akihiko was not "some other guy". He was a friend, a comrade and a classmate for whom he cannot still fully trust but can trust him enough to leave his sister with him. Pus they were on the same page when it came to the annoying fan girls.

"Don't you have class?" He asked his sister pointing an accusing finger.

"In 10 minutes yeah." She replied checking her watch in the process.

Minato narrowed his eyes and flicked his head towards the direction of her classroom. "Get to class Hamuko." He commanded using his older-brother tone.

Hamuko rolled her eyes and followed orders. She had no choice but to do so. Especially if he was using the "older-brother" authority. "See you later senpai." She told Akihiko giving a slight wave of the hand and brushed pass Minato.

Akihiko nodded his head yes as he watched Hamuko's retreating figure. "Let's go too Minato." He said turning his attention to the older brother of Hamuko.

Minato narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. He eyed his appearance from head to toe. He was tall, handsome and athletic, plus he seemed like the caring type, but he doesn't know how he can handle a relationship seeing that he was obviously never in one before.

Confused, Akihiko cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?" He asked Minato noting his odd analytical face.

Minato closed his eyes and sighed. "Apparently, yes." And with that he also turned around to get his ass inside his class.

**Afternoon after class**

Souji went out of the classroom in a hurry when the final bell had rang. Every time that happened, he observed that the girls of his class would fawn all over him and coo. He liked playing girls, but he didn't want those who got too clingy because those are the ones that cry the most when he breaks their hearts.

"Wait Souji-san!" A girl from his class called-out running after him.

He kept walking straight and didn't look back to the group of girls following him and throwing unwanted questions his way. They kept following him down to the main lobby, much to his annoyance. He turned one corner and saw his cousin Hamuko walking his way talking to the girl in their dorm and a weird dude wearing a blue baseball cap. If Souji remembered correctly her name was Yukari. The other guy he didn't recognize.

"Hamuko-nee!" He quipped and ran over to Hamuko.

"Oh, Souji-san." She pointed out when she saw her cousin stopped in front of her.

Her eyes widened with surprised when he suddenly tugged her arm and hooked his arm with hers. She was about to ask why he did that, but stopped when she saw the group of girls coming their way.

"Sorry ladies but I have to go now." He told them with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Isn't that Hamuko-san?" A brunette girl had whispered pointing towards Minako.

"First Minato-senpai, then Akihiko-senpai, then Souji-san..." Another girl complained.

Hamuko's ears perked up and she shook Souji's arm off. "If you must know, Minato is my brother, Akihiko is my dorm-mate and Souji here…" She put an arm on her cousin's shoulder and continued, "Is my cousin." She informed and Souji shot her a look of betrayal. "But!" She added. "Her girlfriend Yukari here…" He grabbed his cousin's arm and hooked it on Yukari's. "So scat before I call Minato-nii." She forewarned a dark-aura swiviling around her.

Yukari and Souji were a little taken aback by what she did and wanted to deny what she said, but humored did the opposite and instead humored her. She only did it because she didn't want to be labeled as the girl who snatched away the hot guys of the school. The numbers of haters she has right now is already enough.

The fan girls all bowed their head and decided to leave murmuring things to themselves.

"What the hell was that about?" Junpei asked staring at the backs of the fan girls.

"Their so annoying... I like girls who're not to clingy." He said sliding his arm off Yukari's.

"Are you kidding me! I'd do anything just to have girls huddle on me like that!" Junpei exclaimed and ran after the group of girls. "Hey ladies wait up!"

"That Junpei..." Yukari muttered shaking her head.

Hamuko chuckled and turned to her cousin. She placed both hands on her hips and took a good look at the face of Souji. "I wonder what they see in you..." She stated musing up his hair. "I mean seriously, you have mop hair."

Souji leaned away from her and slapped her hand away. "It's not how the hair looks like, it's how the person with the hair carries it making it look good." He remarked with a proud grin on his face.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure..." Hamuko replied and turned her heels. "Let's go now."

Souji and Yukari both nodded their head in agreement and followed Hamuko out of the campus.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Secret's out and the Arrisato's are involved with the MOB. Did that surprise you guys or did you already see it coming? Well, thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review and sorry if this is a poorly written. I haven't got the time to proof-read it. I'll start typing the next chapter today, but I don't know when I'll post it so I hope you guys can wait.<strong>


End file.
